


Where Do I Fall?

by Lvamp1192



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anorexia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvamp1192/pseuds/Lvamp1192
Summary: Abby is being consumed by work and life. will someone save her?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. First Day Down

This case was difficult, there were missing children and dead Marines and Abby was working harder than she had in a long time. It’d been six hours and she’d already down 3 Caf- Pows. She had re-organized her lab and had no music playing. She was trying very hard to stay busy while she waited for her computer to ping that she had found something. It was almost 2 p.m. and she hadn’t eaten anything but she wasn’t super hungry because she was engulfed in the case and the feeling motivated her to stay focused. She had just finished rearranging and cleaning her desk when DiNozzo came in.

“Hey Abby, you got anything?”

“Ugh, no Tony. Gibbs always comes when I got something! He’ll know, I’m just waiting for Major Mass Spec and Codis to get a hit, but so far nothing. Major Mass Spec has been acting up lately, might need to be serviced soon. I’ll call Gibbs when I have something.” she rattled off so fast in took Tony a minute to actually process what was said.

“Okay Abby. Do me a favour, breathe. Put down the Caf-Pow. Relax.”

“Sorry.” Abby whispered as Tony smiled and walked out.

She had to have something to give Gibbs when he came down there was a case to solve and she was going to do her best to help, like always. She wanted to make Gibbs proud as always. She sat at her desk drumming her fingers a wave of irritation hitting her harder than she expected or was used to really. Finally her computer pinged giving her the much needed results to cause a break in the case they’d been working on for a little less than a week. As if being telepathically tuned in to her lab, Gibbs walked in the door a minute later.

“Whatcha got Abs?”

“So I matched the DNA to the hairs we found in the mat of the car and I present you with one Marco Sanchez.” Skipping her normal bouncy way of giving Gibbs the info and getting straight to the point. Gibbs searched her face for a minute with a look she couldn’t quite decipher. He kissed her cheek and dropped something on her desk, “Good job Abs, eat something , will you?” he said walking away. She looked over at her desk and saw a wrapped sandwich. She smiled and then immediately it washed away with a nagging feeling of nervousness she couldn’t place. He knew her so well and knew how she would get wrapped in cases and forget to do important things like sleep or eat but something about this time felt different, was different. She knew there would be another case soon and it would come down to whatever she could give the team to help so she had to make sure everything was in top working condition so she didn’t delay any of the cases. She sent Major Mass Spec out to be serviced and deep cleaned everything else before going home. As soon as she got home she collapsed into sleep but it was not refreshing, it was broken and interrupted hourly by weird periods of sudden bursts of energy that she used up by staring at the ceiling.


	2. I'm Slipping Under

Abby got to work slightly earlier than usual even beating Gibbs in which was a rarity, she settled into the quietness of her lab with her first Caf-Pow of the day. She tried playing her normal music to put the perkiness she needed into her day but she couldn’t decide on a song that fit her mood well enough so she left it alone. She got her machines up and running and reorganized her lab until there was really nothing left for her to do but wait for a case. The cases had been piling up this month and it seemed like each one was worse than the last and it always seemed to rest on the speed in which Abby could give them results. It started to seep into her everyday life, she just wanted to be able to control something, have control. Everything was organized and in its place: in her house and in her lab. It was around 9 am when she received the first batch of evidence that needed sorting and testing. She spent three hours slamming different types of weapons into mannequins trying to match wounds with those found on the dead Petty Officer and she was exhausted and still hadn’t found a match.

“Whatcha got Abs?” a familiar voice rang out breaking the silence of the room and the haze of her thoughts.

“Nothing Gibbs! I’ve been testing weapons for hours but nothing seems to fit the wound pattern and I’m running out of ideas. Everything else I have tested gave us pretty much everything we already know…ugh there’s nothing new!!”

“Well you’ll find it Abs, you always do. I can send McGee down to help if you need it. Got you this.” he said while handing her a Caf-Pow and a sandwich.

“Don’t even deserve it.” she said softly to herself as Gibbs left the lab. She took a couple sips of the Caf-Pow hoping the caffeine would clear the haze and she could brainstorm a little more effectively. She left the sandwich on her desk untouched and got back to work. McGee joined her a few minutes later going over weapon after weapon until finally something hit her. “McGee didn’t you say earlier that Petty Officer Gray’s high school best friend was obsessed with vikings?”

“Yeah that’s what made them join the Navy together, until Reyez washed out.”

“I have an idea.” Abby said going over to her computer and trying a simulation as they didn’t have the type of weapon in the lab.

“McGee! This works! He hit him with a modified battle axe. It explains the slashes and the bruising, Reyez fumbled with it and hit him with both the blade and the handle. It was right in front of me I should have seen it hours ago! Ugh!”

“You got it Abs! I’ll call Gibbs”

Her normal happiness about solving a case was replaced with irritation that it took that long for her to solve it. Granted Reyez did have an alibi and there were several other suspects but Abby couldn’t feel as though this was her failure. She sipped through her last Caf-Pow of the day while cataloging and boxing evidence and getting ready to go home. She was turning out the lights to her lab when she heard the ding of the elevator.

“Hey, you still here?” Gibbs asked.

“Just leaving. Had to finish boxing the evidence and the paperwork.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

She got in the elevator, head spinning with exhaustion and the dying off fumes of the caffeine in her blood. She tried to internalize as much of the effects as she could because she knew Gibbs was not much of a talker but a hell of an observer.

“Got any plans tonight?” she asked trying to keep a chipper tone in her voice.

“Nah nothing big. Probably just work on the boat some more.How about you?”

“Think I’ll just go to sleep.” Abby said with a half hearted smile trying to remember that her feet were in fact attached to her body and she wasn’t floating somewhere above all this.

Gibbs studied her intently and she could feel his eyes analyzing her every move, it looked like he was about to say something when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“See you tomorrow Gibbs.”


End file.
